OneSmallMistake
by Prime-killer
Summary: This story is based in between Transformers Prime Everything in the world is at peace. No unicron, no Predicons, no Megatron. For the time being but that's not to say he's not working on doing something soon. But while the world is at peace what if a small mistake happens and no one in the world knows what it can do or that it could lead to earths demise. For the first time Opti
1. Prolouge

Everyone's loved scout was kidnapped by Soundwave but in the end was brought back a few weeks later, the Autobots got back their scout and gained a member to their team. Down the line later they would get another unlikely teammate, no one was expecting the two decepticons to join them. Soundwave and Starscream, while everyone was a little on edge about the two being there they sure were happy to have more hands when it came to fighting and scouting. Soon everyone learned to respect the two mechs they were nice and friendly, while Soundwave didn't talk (mostly used recordings for his voice) the Autobots learned a lot about him

Soundwave and Starscream were later aloud to be around the humans they got along really well. Jack wasn't all too sure about it but came around in the end, Miko and Raf instantly became friends with the mechs Miko especially asking questions when ever she got the chance to.

A year rolled around and Soundwave and Starscream each got their Insignia's changed to Autobots, Optimus welcomes them to the team and the others had a small party. So they started a new year with new team members hoping to gain new ones along the way and keep the peace for just a little while longer.

I hope this was a good start I've never written a story for others I've always made stories for me to read so if it is a little strange I'm sorry this is my first time but I am hoping to make more than one story


	2. Small-Mistake

Optimus sent Bumblebee and Arcee on patrol to make sure nothing was out of place, it took Arcee a while but realized that they had entered a forest and that forest was the same forest that she found Airachnid and her crashed pod. Arcee was on edge the whole time they were scoping the area Bee didn't notice till he felt a tugging feeling in his chest. He pushed the feeling away until it came back a little stronger than the last time, the scout didn't like the feeling and didn't want to ask about it. In past experiences the two wheeler got mad at times when Bee asked about it so he pushed the feeling down again soon the feeling faded.

An hour later Bumblebee felt the tugging feeling through their spark bond again, this time the mech was worried about Arcee the feeling was stronger than the last two times. Bee felt that if he kept pushing the feeling away it would only come back stronger making the mech worry more about his spark mate. Bee couldn't take anymore of the consistent tugging feeling and broke the silence between the two. "Arcee, are you ok? Your seem stressed about something what's bothering you?"

Arcee jumped when she felt a servo on her shoulder. She looked back to find Bumblebee looking down at her with worried optics. She slowly relaxed at the sound of his voice, shortly after Soundwave brought Bee back they found out that the decepticon fixed the scouts voice box. Once again she could hear his masculine tone with a slight British accent that she remembered back on Cybertron, their home.

"I guess I'm just a little scared, this is were Airachnid's pod crashed and last time I saw her she told me it wouldn't be me she would go after. She took Tailgate from me and I almost lost Jack to her and I'm afraid to lose you Bee...I...I can't lose you Bee..." her voice trailed off.

The black and yellow mech comforted her and held her close. Arcee started to cry into Bees chest as images of Tailgate and Cliffjumper overwhelmed her mind. The scout stood there holding her close and left small kisses on her helm comforting her the best he could. Shortly after Arcee calmed down and with her feeling better they were able to focus back on their patrol. They decided to split up to cover more ground so they could finish their patrol and get back to base.

Bee looked around as he heard sounds behind him. He laughed as he figured it was his little two wheeler trying to scare him. He turned around and acted like he hadn't heard her and he continued to walk. The scout heard steps behind him as he turned around to grab Arcee he was hit and fell to the ground in a slight stasis lock. Gears and plates were being moved and messed with as he heard them hit one another his optics were shut off. By the time Bumblebee got them back online the person who hit him was gone as he looked up he noticed he was shorter. He thought it was because he was sitting but he threw the thought away.

The mech turned his helm to see his spark mate he opened his mouth to call out to her but no sound came. As Bee took a step towards her he felt himself lose control over his mind.

Arcee looked over to notice something charging at her it was low to the ground and had red optics and a jaw full of razor sharp teeth. Just in the distance she noticed something else behind the charging blur...

Airachnid


	3. Made-Him-Better

Optimus sent Bumblebee and Arcee on patrol to make sure nothing was out of place, it took Arcee a while but realized that they had entered a forest and that forest was the same forest that she found Airachnid and her crashed pod. Arcee was on edge the whole time they were scoping the area Bee didn't notice till he felt a tugging feeling in his chest. He pushed the feeling away until it came back a little stronger than the last time, the scout didn't like the feeling and didn't want to ask about it. In past experiences the two wheeler got mad at times when Bee asked about it so he pushed the feeling down again soon the feeling faded.

An hour later Bumblebee felt the tugging feeling through their spark bond again, this time the mech was worried about Arcee the feeling was stronger than the last two times. Bee felt that if he kept pushing the feeling away it would only come back stronger making the mech worry more about his spark mate. Bee couldn't take anymore of the consistent tugging feeling and broke the silence between the two. "Arcee, are you ok? Your seem stressed about something what's bothering you?"

Arcee jumped when she felt a servo on her shoulder. She looked back to find Bumblebee looking down at her with worried optics. She slowly relaxed at the sound of his voice, shortly after Soundwave brought Bee back they found out that the decepticon fixed the scouts voice box. Once again she could hear his masculine tone with a slight British accent that she remembered back on Cybertron, their home.

"I guess I'm just a little scared, this is were Airachnid's pod crashed and last time I saw her she told me it wouldn't be me she would go after. She took Tailgate from me and I almost lost Jack to her and I'm afraid to lose you Bee...I...I can't lose you Bee..." her voice trailed off.

The black and yellow mech comforted her and held her close. Arcee started to cry into Bees chest as images of Tailgate and Cliffjumper overwhelmed her mind. The scout stood there holding her close and left small kisses on her helm comforting her the best he could. Shortly after Arcee calmed down and with her feeling better they were able to focus back on their patrol. They decided to split up to cover more ground so they could finish their patrol and get back to base.

Bee looked around as he heard sounds behind him. He laughed as he figured it was his little two wheeler trying to scare him. He turned around and acted like he hadn't heard her and he continued to walk. The scout heard steps behind him as he turned around to grab Arcee he was hit and fell to the ground in a slight stasis lock. Gears and plates were being moved and messed with as he heard them hit one another his optics were shut off. By the time Bumblebee got them back online the person who hit him was gone as he looked up he noticed he was shorter. He thought it was because he was sitting but he threw the thought away.

The mech turned his helm to see his spark mate he opened his mouth to call out to her but no sound came. As Bee took a step towards her he felt himself lose control over his mind.

Arcee looked over to notice something charging at her it was low to the ground and had red optics and a jaw full of razor sharp teeth. Just in the distance she noticed something else behind the charging blur...

Airachnid


	4. Friend-or-Foe

A clicking sound echoed through the air as the blur slowed to a halt showing itself to the two wheeler. A mechanical animal stood waiting for the femme to make a move. Airachnid appeared behind the creature running a servo up the back of the creature and she stood next to it. "Where is your little Bumblebug Arcee? I saw him running through the forest earlier. It's sad really I had a surprise for him" Arcee's face changed as she listened to Airachnid.

"What did you do to him"

"Nothing dear if I had gotten him I would have him here and I would have made him better"

Arcee started to get nervous about Bee she hoped he went back to base and was safe.

"This was fun but sadly every party has to end" A clicking sound echoed through the air commanding the creature to attack, it crept forward towards the femme. Arcee closed her optics waiting to be attacked. As she waited a sound of metal against metal rose through the air along with a few words of anger

"YOU USELESS RAT!"

Arcee opened her optics and looked up hoping to find the black and yellow armor plating the belonged to Bee only to find that it wasn't and it was Airachnid's little minion. Airachnid ran away shortly after getting beat up by her creation. The robotic creature turned to face the two wheeler who now got to her feet holding out her blasters directly at its head.

:Ratchet I need a ground bridge:

:Sending ground bridge to your location:

As the femme waited for the ground bridge to appear she watched the minion that belonged to the bot that ran off. It stood there watching, the optics slowly became purple then changed to blue. Arcee snapped her attention back when she heard the ground bridge open behind her. The creature followed but Arcee shot at the ground in front of it knocking it back hitting a tree stump. While the beast was distracted she turned and ran through the ground bridge before it closed.

Bumblebee lifted his helm in pain as he powered on his optics he saw a bot standing in front of him. The scout looked up to see the twisted Airachnid with a twisted smile looking down at him.

"Your a tough one Bumblebug but I will break you in time and you will learn to obey my every command"

Bee shot up holding his blasters out. "Where's Arcee?"

Airachnid scoffed and rolled her optics

"She was chased through a ground bridge by my creature who failed to follow"

Bee laughed

"All of your creations are useless"

A loud clank echoed as Airachnid smacked the scout across the face

"This very creation I chose because he is better than them all, this beast can do somethings that not even Megatron could do...terminate Optimus Prime"

"You will never get anywhere close to it, you can sure try but you will fail"

"We shall see"

Airachnid walked towards bee

"Where is this oh so loyal and ferocious beast"

The femme placed her digits on a soft spot of Bees neck and pressed down

"I will gladly show you"

He fell to the ground hearing the sounds of gears turning and shifting, his vision hazed for a bit. When Bumblebee could see again he looked down to find that his servos were now metal paws.

"That very loyal and ferocious beast is you" Airachnid laughed at the new figure standing in Bees spot. A mechanical growl alarmed the femme as jaws came at her. The femme was thrown to the ground by the heavy weight of the creature that snarl at her. Airachnid raised a servo and grabbed its throat digging her digits into a certain spot causing a yelp to reach the air and the creature to pull back.

Airachnid ran off jumping to the trees to make sure she couldn't be followed. Bee found a way to turn back as he stood he felt dizzy and needed to get back to base. He reached up and opened a comm link to Ratchet.

: Ratchet please send a ground bridge:


	5. Behind-the-Mask

Soundwave walked into the base after a noon flight. He walked in to see a fuming prime stomp off dragging two very unlucky bots behind him. The two wheeler Arcee and the wrecker Bulkhead. Soundwave grinned behind his mask, only one had ever seen him with out his mask on. He had been with the Autobots for two years now and only one bot knew everything about the silent mech. He made the very decision to join the Autobots after he brought Bumblebee back.

The scout knew that The ex-con could talk and he tried hard to get Soundwave to stop using voice recordings and use his actual voice. The mech refused for the longest of time until he felt trusted by the Autobot team. The whole team was surprised and they still trusted him but he still refused to take off the mask even after Bee pleaded. Soundwave was perfectly fine with the team knowing he had a voice. The ex-con was still wary of the teams sudden trust in him after all he was the eyes and ears of the decepticons.

The team didn't alway trust him though the first time he ever met the Autobots without having to fight was when he brought Bee back. The scout was in a near death experience with Megatron while he was on the ship. The black and yellow mech had no weapons to use and couldn't transform leaving him defenseless against the war lord.

When Soundwave saved the small scout he was battered and broken. Leaving the con no other choice but to return the injured scout. When the con got the scout back to the Autobots they didn't trust him at all. All of them wanted to shoot him down and rip out his spark for kidnapping their scout. He wasn't surprised by it after all he did steal the bot from them and brought him back in rough conditions.

Shortly after Bee was repaired the con was given the option to leave or stay and join the Autobots. He decided to stay only to be sure nothing would happen to the scout. Optimus gave him strict rules to follow which Soundwave didn't like but he learned to follow them for the safety of the others. A few months into being an Autobot the prime removed the rules. Seeing that the ex-con has adapted well to the ways of an Autobot and learned to help his team anyway he could.

Soundwave watched the prime drag the two bots behind him and throwing them in their quarters.

What they put in his energon this morning?

The mech continued to walk on to see a Starscream,smokescreen, Wheeljack and ultra magnus standing around something. As he got closer he saw Ratchet bent down over a few pieces of broken wall. The ex-con then saw the black and yellow plating belonging to the scout underneath the rubble.

"I need to get him to the med bay"

Ratchet looked up to Soundwave.

"Can you help me get him out of the rubble and to the med bay?"

The mech quickly started pulling off pieces of wall and helped the medic with the bigger ones. Soundwave carefully picked up the scout and carried him over to the med bay laying Bee on a medical berth.

"Thank you Soundwave"

Soundwave looked at the scout and then to the medic who started looking Bee over.

"What happened"

The medic sighed he himself had only just found out about what happened between a Bee and Airachnid. The medic didn't know if it was the right thing to do after all Bumblebee came to Ratchet about it not Optimus or anyone else.

But besides Optimus and Ratchet Soundwave cared just as much as they did for the scout.

"He was attacked by Airachnid, some kind of malfunction happened causing Bee to lose control of himself"

Ratchet kept the new addition to Bee hidden, the medic knew Soundwave wouldn't say anything about it. But Ratchet felt that it would be better to keep as many bots or people out of it as he could.

"Airachnid!... and a malfunction, what happen did he hit his helm too hard trying to save the day?"

"I don't know Soundwave I know just as much as you do"

The mech sighed wishing he had been there to help Bumblebee. The grumpy medic tried many times to get the mech off of the med bay floor and to go recharge in his quarters. The mech only refused not wanting anything to happen to the scout that lay in stasis on the medical berth.

A few hours pass and the mech awoke from a quick recharge to hear something moving behind him. Soundwave looked behind him to see the scout sitting up and trying to leave. The ex-con stood up and stopped the scout getting an upset look.

"You need to rest, Ratchets orders"

"But...I...don't...need..too.."

The scout struggled to get his words out, he was having a harder time getting air. If Bulkhead has hit Bee any harder he probably would have damaged the scouts spark. Poor Bee Soundwave thought, he didn't know about the fight with Bulkhead. He only knew of the fight with Airachnid, as the mech looked over to the dent and cracked wall.

He tried to piece together how bits of the wall fell the first thought that came to his head was Bee was wrestling Bulkhead. Bee likes to do that kind of thing with Bulk but they always got out of hand. Most of them ending with the scout getting hurt or getting something broken.

Soundwave returned his attention to the scout laying on the berth.

"Do you feel any better?"

"Does feeling...like you were run over..by Megatron a couple...hundred times count.."

Soundwave couldn't help but laugh at the black and yellow mechs joke.

"No, I don't think so"

Bee laughed lightly

"I guess I feel...a little better,...I still feel like...Megatron ran over...me though"

As Bee still struggles to get his words out he was slowly getting better.

"Well just rest for now, Ratchet said you should be back to normal in a few more hours or a day depending how much you push yourself. So I suggest not pushing yourself to much only talk if you need too"

Bee nodded and smiled lightly as he slowly went into a recharge. Soundwave watched the scout drift off once he was out the mech left the med bay heading back to his quarters to relieve Laserbeak and Ravage's boredom.

As he opened the door the cybercat ran to greet him happy to see his master. Soundwave looked over to see Laserbeak resting, the mech picked up Ravage and carried him to the berth. Sitting down with the cybercat in his servos staring ahead at the door.

"What's wrong master?" The simbiote asked looking up at his oddly quiet master

"Nothing Ravage, nothing at all"

Soundwave pet the cybercat as it curl up in the mechs lap.

"I felt presence of another simbiote, at least I think it was its power was much stronger than mine and Laserbeak's"

Soundwave looked down at his simbiote with confusion.

"What did you say?"

"Another simbiote I felt its presence but it's power was stronger than mine and Laserbeak's"

Laserbeak chimed in before Ravage could say anything he would regret.

"But it wasn't a simbiote it was just one of the bots, couldn't tell which one but it did have a strong power signal"

Soundwave listened to Laserbeak before he laid down on the berth. The mech felt Ravage snuggle up next to him to stay warm. Soundwave closed his optics trying to think about what Ravage had said.

Another simbiote that cant be possible none of the Autobots have one

As the mech tried to think more about it he slipped into recharge letting the thoughts and images leave him. Only hearing the faint peaceful tune Bee played when he relaxed.


	6. Two-Sides

Bumblebee woke to a red and white blur shaking him.

"Ratchet...what the frag"

"Come on Bee wake up you have training"

"Training?... It's fragging Sunday, can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No, now get up before I drag you out of here"

"Ha I'd like to see you try"

The scout rolled over closing his optics waiting for the medic to leave his quarters.

"Bee your acting like a sparkling"

The mech got a grunt from the scout,Ratchet put a servo on his hip looking at Bee.

"Fine Bee have it your way"

-BANG-

"Your going to training weather you like it or not young one"

"WHAT THE FRAG, PUT ME DOWN YOU GLITCH!"

Ratchet dragged Bumblebee to the training room ignoring his yelling. When the medic entered the training room he threw the black and yellow mech across the room. Bee got up and watched Ratchet close the training room doors.

"RATCHET WHAT THE FRAG!"

"First off, Quit yelling. Secondly, I want to test out your A.X.L"

"My what?"

"The A.X.L, the thing that you showed me yesterday"

"What does A.X.L mean? And where did you come up with a name like that?"

"It stands for Attack, Exploration, and Logistics, and I made the name"

"Well that explains it"

The scout received a hard smack on the back of the helm. The scout fell forward losing balance, he trying to rebalance but fell flat on his face.

"Frag you Ratchet that hurt"

"I can live with myself, now get up and transform so we can get fighting"

"I'm not going to fight you"

"Your not fighting me, now hurry please"

"Why?"

"God bless it Bee!"

The medic smacked the scouts helm causing him to lose balance again. The red and white mech turned around and headed for the door. The medic threw the door open as the A.X.L ran through the door and rammed its head into the wall in front of it.

The medic heard mumbling and bent down next to the mech canine.

"What was that?"

"F..fr...Frag...y..y.you"

The medic smacked Bee once more on the helm.

"Shape up act tame and not like a Afthole got it"

Bee shook his helm and stood up as he heard footsteps walking towards them. The mech looked up from the Bee to see a small femme.

"Aah Arcee your up early"

"Yea I heard Bee I was wondering if y..."

"Something wrong Arcee?"

The two wheelers voice trailed off as she saw the minion of Airachnid.

"Ratchet back away from that thing!"

The femme pointed her blasters at it as the creature snarled and let a mechanical growl escape its jaws.

"No, No, No, NO, Don't Arcee! It my latest project...eh...uh.. AXL..."

"AXL? What is it?"

"A military Cybertronian dog it will help with patrols and...eh...training!"

The femme stared at the AXL, it was scary and didn't look friendly at all

"It looks scary, why is it so big it's almost chest high to Bee"

"It's supposed to be scary to scare other cons away, but it's very loyal...just watch it obey commands"

"AXL here now!"

Bee was hesitant but the medic gave a deadly look that made Bee feel uncomfortable.

"Yea...sure obeys your commands"

"It's just a delay, AXL here NOW!"

The giant walked over to the medic and sat next to him watching the small femme. The red and white mech put a servo on the helm of the canine.

"Why don't you try Arcee, after all I need it to obey everyone's commands not just mine"

"I don't know Ratchet.."

"Come on just give it a try"

"All right, why not"

"Ok you walk over there and stop half way down the hall. Then start with something simple"

"AXL...Here"

The bot obeyed the command and walked to the femme and sat next to her. Ratchet started to smile, the last time Bee was in that form he attacked her. It was great progress Ratchet just needed to keep it up. The femme picked something up and threw it.

"AXL retrieve"

The creature ran and grabbed the item and brought it back to Arcee.

"You did well Ratchet it's very impressive, I wonder what Optimus will think"

The medic gave a smile to the femme and looked down at Bee.

"Anyway I better find Bee before he gets into trouble have you seen him? Heard him yelling at someone he didn't seem to happy"

Arcee laughed as she thought about it, hearing the mech waking down the hall screaming at the bot with him acting like a sparkling who didn't get his way.

"I think he and Bulk wen tot go get Jack,Miko and Raf. I'm sure he will be back soon"

"Oh well thanks Ratchet. I'll see you later"

The two wheeler pet the A.X.L's helm and left leaving the two alone.

"It's the AXL it will help with patrol and eh uh eh uh training. Watch it obey my commands, what don't you try. Please obey may commands my Aft"

"Hey you obeyed them"

"Only because I didn't want to hear you yapping and ranting about me not listening and I can't take another hit to the helm. That hurt like crazy"

"Next time watch you mouth and I won't have to"

"Yea well I can get Arcee to do that later"

Bee said as he stood and walked towards the main room. The medic followed after and grabbed the giant by the back of his neck redirecting it towards Soundwaves quarters. The mech knocked on the door waiting for it to open. The door opened to reveal Soundwave holding his cybercat Ravage with Laserbeak on his shoulder.

"Morning Soundwave I'm here to train Ravage"

As Ravage looked down he jumps and hide on his masters shoulders at the larger dog at the door next to the medic. Soundwave looked at Ravage and then down at what he was looking at and stumbled backwards. Bee ran in and stood behind the tall mech falling and caught the mech on his back. Soundwave slowly got up and watched the creature realizing this is the thing Ravage was talking about. It most certainly was a Simbiote and a dangerous one, Ratchet quickly grabbed the dog and pulled him back.

"Sorry Soundwave, he didn't mean to scare you did he?"

"T..th..that thing...it's a..another simbiote..."

"Don't worry he's very much tame and friendly"

Soundwave stayed away from it, Ravage got down and walked up to the creature. The dog looked down and greeted the cybercat as it did the same back.

"That's a rare simbiote you have there..."

"It is?"

"Yes, it's a canine most likely a wolf or dog, it's very big for its size what can it do? Who is the master?"

"It's capable of a lot, I don't know if it has a master yet..."

"Does it follow your orders?"

"Yes but it follows Arcee's orders as well"

"Do you feel a bond with it?"

"No not really"

"How long has this simbiote been here?"

"Only a day, it's first day here was yesterday"

"Well that means it doesn't have a connection with anyone yet or a bond, if you want it to be loyal to you, you need to work with it. Build a bond with it then it will obey your commands"

"Can the simbiote bond with any other bot?"

"Yes it can, you don't want it to follow your orders?"

"Well no, if I can get it to follow another bots orders that would be great"

"Who?"

"I was thinking Arcee, he seems to get along great with her"

"Well if you think so"

Soundwave put a servo on the dogs helm and pet it.

"What's it's name?"

"AXL or A.X.L"

"Attack, Exploration and logistics. Smart"

The medic smiled and saw Ravage playing with the giants paws.

"Well I suppose Ravage can train with you, I know he's in good hands if something happens"

"He will be safe"

The cybercat jumped on the dogs back and laid down as Ratchet walked away calling the giant dog. They soon came to the training room and Ravage got down and watched AXL. A sound echoed through the room and the A.X.L attacked Ravage. The two fought back and forth sometimes for fun and other times one had bite to hard causing them to fight.

After a few hours the two stopped and fell to the floor exhausted. The medic looked over to see them on the floor panting looking like they were going to fall into a stasis lock. The Mech walked over and patted them both on the head and told them good job leaving Energon for them to drink. Shortly after they both went into the main room with Ratchet as he returned to his work. AXL and Ravage went up into the area the humans used and fell into a recharge.

Soundwave walked in to see the medic who pointed to the two simbiotes asleep. The two mechs smiled although Ratchet couldn't see Soundwave smiling he believed he was. The tall mech then heard a beautiful peaceful tune that came from AXL. As the mech thought about the tune it hit him straight in the face. Those tunes belonged to one bot, Bumblebee the simbiote was Bee. Soundwave couldn't believe he missed it and that the medic hide it so well. He smiled and turned and walked away saying something to the medic on the way out.

"You fooled me for a second, good job"

The medic smiled and laughed as he returned to his work listening to the peaceful tune that play from the sleeping Bee.


End file.
